Scars
by Wildcat023
Summary: The boys end up having another hunter along for the ride
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean or John, they belong to Eric. I do however own the character that is in this, and the plot is also mine.  
I also want to clear this up... John is alive in this. I couldn't write him out of this, I like having John around, he adds more to things when he's around. And this is an AU.

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Dude, are you sure this is the place?" Dean Winchester asked his younger brother, Sam, keeping his hazel eyes fixed upon the house. Nearly all the windows were broken and white paint that was peeling off made it look worn-out and the yellowed grass did not help improve the image.

"Yeah…" Sam answered, seeming less certain now that he saw the place.

"You don't sound sure, little brother," Dean glanced at him.

"I just thought the place would look—"

"Nicer?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's find out if she's here or not, huh?" Dean walked across the yard, and along the way, he stuck his left hand inside his light brown jacket.

"Whoa, whoa," Sam quickly moved in front of Dean, raising his arm up to stop him from taking another step. "You brought a gun? Are you crazy?"

"What? You think I was gonna come here empty-handed? You have no idea what this chick is like, and whether or not if she is one of _them_. _You_ must be crazy if you thought I was goin' to meet someone without packin'," he pulled the pistol out and checked to make sure it was all set for a quick grab and shoot before he ended up across the room, hitting a wall for the 10 millionth time since he began hunting.

Sam sighed stepping aside not bothering to say another word, and he watched as his brother continued to head toward the front porch. "Dean."

Dean turned around. "What?"

"Just make sure you know she's one of them before going all commando on her, ok?"

"I know," Dean faced the house again.

Once they reached the front door, they exchanged a look at one another before Dean reached for the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door inward in the progress, the hinges squeaked as it continued to open, and Dean placed his hand inside his jacket again, gripping the firearm lightly, ready to use it at any time.

The two stepped inside, not bothering to shut the door behind them. The floor creaked from their weight while they moved along the wooden floor and into the living room.

Sam glanced around the room, hoping to see nothing but a normal house with a normal person. He turned to his brother and saw he was on the other side of the room, checking out something. "Find something?"

"Besides dust and cobwebs, I've got nothing," Dean responded wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Stay where you are!" they then hear a click of a gun. "I won't hesitate to shoot," the young woman said. "Turn around slowly, hands behind your head."

The brothers did as their told and slowly faced her now seeing whom the voice belonged too. They noticed the young woman has long blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulders, and she stood at least 5'5, and seemed fit.

"You must be Angela," Dean assumed speaking first.

"Who are you?" she asked pointing her gun at him, showing she wasn't taking any chances.

"The name's Dean Winchester and this is my geeky brother Sam."

"Winchester?" she repeated. "You are John's sons?"

"Yeah we are," Sam replied. "He sent us here," he added shortly after.

"Would you happen to know why he did that, Angel?" Dean wondered. "By the way, can we put our arms down now, or are you waiting to see who can last longer?"

Angela lowered her arm, sticking the gun in the back of her jeans. "One, I don't know why he sent you here. And two, if you call me Angel again, you'll be walking out of here with a bullet hole."

"O-k," Dean gave a short quiet whistle, lowering his arms as he glanced at Sam.

"So, if you don't know why he sent us here, I guess we will find that out when we talk to him. Now, I need to ask, why are you here, in this house?" Sam asked.

"Simple answer… I live here."

"_Live here_?" Dean repeated. "You're kiddin' right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

She wasn't he noticed. "Why here?"

"I wanted a place that was empty, and I didn't want to deal with paying someone. This type of job doesn't bring in the money, you know that," she explained. "I would love to discuss this further, but I need to make a call," and with that, she turned around and walked out of the room.

"I'll tell you one thing, she seems like one tough chick from what I can tell already," Dean mumbled to Sam while he leaned to the right a bit to see Angela in the hallway, talking on the phone.

"You better not say something like that around her, or else you _will_ leave with a bullet hole," Sam told him.

"Like what?" he looked at him.

"Calling her a chick, she would probably beat your ass for it."

Dean smirked a little. "Now that's somethin' I wouldn't mind."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Think with your upstairs brain, Dean."

"Whatever," Dean headed toward one of the broken windows in the center of the room. "I'll never understand why she picked _this_ place to live in. I mean look at it," he brought his arm up and gestured to the wallpaper peeling off, the floors covered in dust and dirt, and in a corner by a door, a hole for probably mice to live in, and the small ceiling light hung by just a couple of strings that could snap at any moment. "Even _I_ wouldn't want to live here."

"I second that," Sam agreed. "I wonder—"

"Are you kidding me?"

Both men turned to face Angela and wondered who she was on the phone with. They shared a look before Sam walked out of the room, and into another.

"I'm not going to do it. You can for…" Angela sighed. "Yes sir," she hung up the phone and headed back to the brothers. "I must say, you were smart to go away to school Sam," she said looking at him when he stepped back into the room.

"How do you know about that?" he questioned, now curious how much she knows about them.

"John told me when I went on a hunt with him. Nearly drove me insane," she spoke with a shake of her head. "He's too bossy, and I'm usually the bossy one when it comes to hunting. You cannot get a word in edge wise with him. I don't know how you can handle it without speaking your mind," she glanced at Dean for the last part.

"Was that who you were just talking to?" Sam asked her.

"Yes."

"Oh, so he'll pick up for someone else, but not his own sons?" Dean scoffed. "I don't get him."

"What'd he say?" Sam ignored what his brother said.

"Just that he wants me to help you take care of the vampire that's supposedly in town," she told him. "He knows I work alone."

"And there's no way I'm letting a girl tag along anyway," Dean stated matter-of-fact as he moved past the two and to the front door. "Let's go Sammy."

"Are you afraid I might be better than you or something?" Angela turned to Dean.

"Why would I be afraid?" he faced her.

"Oh, I don't," she shrugged. "Maybe you wouldn't want to look like a fool when a girl might be better than you at hunting. Am I right?"

"Sweet heart, you're dreamin'," Dean smirked. "I've been at this probably a lot longer than you. You were probably still playin' with Barbie's while I took care of things that went bump in the night."

"For your information," she stepped closer to him, her eyes locked with his. "I didn't play with Barbie's. I didn't do what girls did my age, instead I was sitting in the living room with my father cleaning guns and knives. I never had the chance to do what a normal girl would do. I had to join my father with hunts just like you. Therefore, you are wrong about many things. I have probably been doing this just as long as you."

"What made your dad start?"

She faced Sam again, her expression changing almost immediately, and her eyes seeming darker than her blue eyes. "My mother was killed by the demon that killed both your mom and your girlfriend. My dad told me that he wanted to find it and destroy it if it was the last thing he did. Unfortunately for him… that _was_ the last thing he did. He found it, tried to take care of it, but it..." she took a breath making sure not to let her emotions show. "I'll be damned if I'll let it get away with it. It's good as dead," she turned to Dean. "Now, I'll be out of your hair as soon as the stake is sticking out of that vampire's chest, you can count on it," she walked past him and out of the house.

"She's sure determined," Sam said slightly surprised just how determined she really was.

"She has a reason to be, Sam, same as us," Dean then walked out of the room.

Sam sighed as he followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first chapter. I thought it was at a good place to stop at. I'll make the next update longer, I promise.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"How did you meet our dad?" Sam asked as he and Dean followed Angela down the stone pathway to a silver Mercedes Benz.

"Damn," Dean whistled checking out the car, clearly impressed. "How'd you pay for this when you obviously don't have enough money to find a better place to live in?"

Angela glanced at Dean. "Whoever said I didn't have enough?" she turned her attention back to her car and opened the trunk, reaching inside.

"Well, I just assumed you didn't."

"You assumed wrong," she spoke as she stood up straight, a duffle bag in her left hand and another smaller bag in the other. "I only said this job doesn't bring in the money. I never said I didn't have enough."

"Alright," Dean shrugged as he leaned up against the side of her Mercedes, and a few seconds later, a Rottweiler stuck its head out the drivers' side window, barking and growling like crazy, startling both brother's, and causing Dean to stumble backwards out of alarm.

"Easy, girl," Angela stepped toward her, patting her on the head. "Easy," she said softly calming her dog down.

"It would have been nice if you warned us you had a dog in there!" Dean finally said staring at the dog for a second before looking at her.

Sam smirked a little seeing just how startled his brother was. "You're easy to scare." "Don't tell me you weren't scared because we all know you were."

"Yeah, I was, but I'm fine now," Sam spoke with a nod and the smirk returning. "Clearly you're still scared."

"Am not," Dean protested.

"Alright, who cares who is scared or not. Let's get back to more important things, huh?" Angela spoke up making her way back to the trunk, grabbing her two bags and laid a hand on the trunk door, closing it. "I met your dad almost two years ago, I was hunting a werewolf and he wound up at the same place as me. Nearly shot me, I might add," she started as she headed towards Dean's '67 black Impala. "After the werewolf was dead, I went up to him and wanted to hurt him for almost putting me in my grave early. We began talking, and we ended up doing a hunt together when he got himself in a little bit of a jam. He is supposed to be this great hunter, but let me tell ya, he is not exactly the best at it," she continued as she opened the door to the backseat and set her things inside.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam nudged him in the side telling him not to say anything so he kept quiet.

She elbowed the door shut before facing the two again. "He then tells me he has two sons, and told me what happened to your mother and how you three started hunting. I was actually glad to know I wasn't alone in this never ending battle of fighting the paranormal," she pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "Meeting you two, I must say, you are taller than I expected."

"You said the demon killed your mom, do you have powers?" Sam questioned. She sighed with a nod. "You bet. You are looking at a psychic, and what a hassle that is. The pain, the headaches and sick feeling in the pit of your stomach and the dizziness afterwards is the worse. I could do without."

"You and me both," Sam agreed.

"Ah, you're one too, good to know I'm not alone," she nodded. "Don't you wish you could make it all go away?"

"Yeah…"

Dean glanced at his brother. He never knew what he wished. '_Of course I wouldn't know about that, he never tells me things like that. Always keeping things to himself,_' he thought to himself.

"When did it start?"

"Last year I guess," Angela shrugged. "Close to the beginning of the summer, I believe."

"That's when his started too," Dean spoke up.

"And Max," Sam pointed out.

"Max?" Angela raised an eyebrow.

"That's a story for another time," Sam told her.

"How 'bout we get goin'?" Dean asked making his way to his car, taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Let's hit the road," Angela agreed as she headed back to her car and opened the drivers' side, and her dog jumped out. She brought the dog back to his and opened the door to the backseat.

"Whoa, hold on!" Dean quickly walked to her, his eyes fixed upon the Rottweiler who was now lying down on the seat. "No way is that dog comin' with us. You can _forget it_," he said now looking at her.

"I'm not leaving her behind," she answered back crossing her arms.

"Let the dog come, Dean."

Dean glared at Sam, silently telling him to shut up with his eyes before he met Angela's again. "First you have to tag along with us, and now you expect me to let a _dog_ tag along too? No. Forget it."

"What's the big deal with her being with us? Look, she doesn't have anywhere to go, and she is trained, and is a very good guard dog, and she has alerted me many times when a demon was around, you'll be thankful to have her around."

"If she can alert us when something's near, then I say let's have her along for the ride," Sam spoke up again.

"What's the problem with it?"

"What's the problem?" Dean repeated looking at him. "I don't want it to slobber all over my seats!"

"At least she's not a St. Bernard," Sam thought aloud. "Then you'd have to deal with slobber _big time_."

"She doesn't slobber _that_ much. No you don't," Angela said her as she scratched behind her ear, and the Rottweiler let her tongue hang out a little more, turning her head to the side a little, liking the scratching of the ear.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled with a heavy sigh. "Fine, she can come. If she slobbers all over the place, she's out of here," he promised her before he headed to his side and got in.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Sam assured Angela and got inside. Angela patted her on the head with a smile before she got inside and shut the door afterwards.

"What's her name, by the way?" Sam asked turning in his seat to face her.

"Lucky."

"Why Lucky?"

"When I was at this warehouse two years ago, I had her with me, and we had gone inside and she acted really strange. She kept trying to get me out, but I didn't. I ended up knocked out by a falling beam. She dragged me out of the building. When I woke up, I saw her go back inside, and when she ran out again, the place blew up. She was lucky to have gotten out before she was blown up, hence why I call her Lucky," she explained.

"It suites her," Sam said with a nod as he reached over and gave Lucky a pat on the head. Dean rolled his eyes and stuck the keys in the ignition, and started the engine"What about your car?" he asked looking at Angela through the rearview mirror.

"One of my friends will come get it. I was borrowing it."

"It wasn't yours?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "You really think I could afford a car like that? I wish I did, though," she sighed.

Dean put the car in drive and backed out of the driveway and onto the road, their journey together began.


End file.
